Montgomery Scott
| Assign=Starfleet Corps of Engineers| Rank=Captain| Insignia= |}} :For the mirror universe counterpart, see Montgomery Scott (mirror). Montgomery "Scotty" Scott served as Chief Engineer of the and under Captain James T. Kirk. He was presumed dead for 75 years until he was rescued from a transporter buffer by the . He later became the head of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. Early Life and Career Montgomery Scott, son of Arlyne Jorgenson Scott was born in Scotland, Earth on March 3 2222. Scott also had a younger sister named Clara and a nephew, Peter Preston. ( ; ; ) Scotty's sister Clara eventually became a sculptor. When they were teenagers, Scotty told her that he could build a machine that could make figurines just like hers. They both made figures of their father, but Scotty's didn't feel right the way Clara's did. That was when he realizes the difference between art and science and he knew that he was destined for science. ( ) From a young age, Montgomery proved to be adept at engineering principles and practicallity and in 2237, he disproved the Perera Theory regarding the detonation of photon torpedoes against a starship's hull, after he linked seven field generators together to simulate the multiship field system used by the Klingons. His experiment became known as the Aberdeen Solution and was printed in The Encyclopedia of Engineering Development and Design. ( ) After graduating from high school, Montgomery began to work aboard freighters to learn many new engineering skills and work in space. On one of his many assignments he was aboard a freighter that ferried miners to the newly established mining colony on Rigel XII. During the many voyages, Montgomery learned much information about mining and mining equipment. ( ) Clifford Scott, Montgomery's grandfather, once said to him that men make their own luck. ( ) Early Starfleet Career In 2238, Montgomery decided to stop working aboard civilian freighters and entered Starfleet Academy. Despite his preference for engineering, Scott decided to follow his parents' wishes, so he studied for the command track. Although his work was sufficient, several of his tutors realised that what Scott wanted the most was to be a starship engineer. After taking the Kobayashi Maru test and devising a unique solution to the scenario, his lecturers transferred him to the engineering track. ( ) He later re-united with his classmate, Garth Flanagan, in 2294 and they discussed their 2241 graduation from the Academy. ( ) Upon his graduation in 2242, he returned home to show off his uniform. He was ridiculed by Gregor Campbell and Sean Toricelli, two of his friends. ( ) Having proved to be an excellent engineer during his time at the Academy, Scott was assigned to the San Francisco Fleet Yards where he worked on the construction teams working on four starships, including the . ( ) Early in his career, Scott also served on ships such as the ( ) and the . (SCE ebook: The Future Begins) Aboard the Enterprise Junior Engineer In 2253, Lieutenant Scott signed aboard the Enterprise as a junior engineer under Lieutenant Commander Caitlin Barry. In his early days aboard the ship he set up an still in main engineering for producing Engine Room Hooch. Despite the popularity of the beverage, it was produced by an illegal still, and Scott along with the other engineers were warned never to produce the beverage again. ( }}) By 2264, Scott had earned the respect of the crew of the Enterprise and was awaiting his assignment as chief engineer following the Enterprise's year-long refit at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. However, he was summoned to Starbase 10 and was ordered to accompany the Starfleet Corps of Engineers team aboard the to repair the PXK reactor of several outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. Following his return from the assignment, he was appointed as chief engineer aboard the Enterprise. ( ) Chief Engineer Shortly after Scotty assumed the responsibilities of being chief engineer and was promoted to lieutenant commander, the Enterprise found itself under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. Scott was fiercely loyal to Captain Christopher Pike and initially he didn't warm up to Kirk as he felt that the young captain could place the ship in jeopardy. Over time, the two officers put their initial differences behind them and became close friends. ( ) *Considers scotch a food group. Genesis Crisis Following the beating the Enterprise took from the captured , the Enterprise was scheduled for decommissioning by Admiral Harrison Morrow, and Scott was transferred to the new as captain of engineering, in preparation for the ship's transwarp trials. His assignment was short-lived, however, as he took advantage of his position to help steal the Enterprise and disable the Excelsior to stop it from pursuing the Enterprise to the Genesis Planet. ( ) Retirement Captain Scott retired soon after Captain Kirk's apparent death. He briefly lived with his sister and her husband in Cromarty before finding his own place in Glasgow. Beseiged by nightmares of Kirk's death, he did very little consulting work. After about a year, he briefly met Guinan before befriending Ensign Matt Franklin. The newly-graduated ensign convinced him to travel with him on the to Norpin V, where Scott was to retire. ( ) According to another account, Scott met Ensign Franklin while onboard the Jenolen. ( ) The Jenolen crashed on a Dyson sphere, leaving Scott and Franklin as the only survivors. They rigged the transporter to keep them alive indefinitely. The Twenty-Fourth Century Scott was eventually rescued by the Enterpise-D, in 2368, though Franklin's signal had degraded beyond recovery. He helped the Enterprise escape from the Dyson sphere and was given the shuttlecraft Goddard. ( ) Shortly after his return, Scotty attempted to alter history by saving Captain Kirk from his presumed death onboard the . Unaware that Kirk had not really died and still had a role to play in galactic events, this caused dramatic changes in the timeline creating a reality where the Borg ruled the Alpha Quadrant. The timeline was eventually restored, and nobody retained memory of the events. ( ) Not long afterwards, Scotty was reunited with fellow temporal-displacee Captain Morgan Bateson. ( ) In 2371, Scotty stole the from the Starfleet Museum in an attempt to rescue Ambassador Spock from a Romulan prison on Constanthus. ( }}) Return to the Fleet Later that year, Scotty was visiting Argelius II when he encountered Burgoyne 172, assistant chief engineer of the . Burgoyne's comments caused Scott to re-enlist in Starfleet. After taking some refresher courses, Scott was stationed on Starbase 12, where he worked under Captain Morgan Bateson in the construction of the starship, the . ( ; }}; ; ) Later that year, Scotty attended the sixtieth wedding anniversary of Admiral John Harriman and his wife Amina Sasine, when they learned of Tolian Soran's plot to destroy Amargosa. Scotty later learned of the real death of James T. Kirk and the destruction of the Enterprise-D. Shortly thereafter, the Honorius was redesignated the . ( }}; ; ) In 2372, Scotty served as chief engineer of the Enterprise-E's maiden voyage under Captain Bateson before command was turned over to Captain Jean-Luc Picard. He then spent some time with Bateson on the . ( ; ) Following that, Scotty served a tour of duty as chief engineer of the , testing new technologies for possible implementation on all Sovereign-class vessels. ( ; ) Corps of Engineers In April 2375, after Scott's tour on the Sovereign ended, Admiral William Ross offered Scotty the position of head of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. Scotty accepted, though only on an interim basis, until Ross could find someone better suited for the position. He disliked the administrative aspects of the job, and spent as much as time as possible out of the office doing hands-on tasks, delegating his responsibilities to Commander Leland T. Lynch. ( ) One of those trips was to repair a communications array on Tsugh Kaidnn. Another was a month-long inspection tour with Admiral Leonard McCoy in the runabout . Scotty and McCoy were on the Hudson when word came of the Breen attack on Earth during the Dominion War. Once he returned to Earth, Scott threw himself into the reconstruction whole-heartedly. ( ; ) Soon after, Scotty was manipulated by Admiral Alynna Nechayev into assisting in the theft of a captured Breen vessel from a prospective Federation member, the Kropaslin. This set off a chain of events that led to the rejection of the Kropaslin request for membership, and the eventual disintegration of the planet's infrastructure. Scotty resigned from Starfleet in protest. ( ) Risa After tendering his resignation, Scotty was hired by the government of Risa to rebuild that planet's weather modification net. Once that job was completed, he was offered and accepted a position as a greeter at the El Dorado Hotel. Scotty rejected numerous attempts by Admiral Ross to convince him to rejoin Starfleet, as Scotty was convinced that Starfleet was not the same organization that it was in his youth. While at the El Dorado, Scotty, Lieutenant Robin Lefler, and her mother Morgan Primus stopped an attempt by a criminal named Rafe Viola to sabotage the resort's computers. Soon after this incident, Ross offered Scotty the opportunity to help re-build Kropasar if he returned as head of S.C.E. With this incentive, Scotty finally accepted the offer and returned to Starfleet and the SCE. ( , ) Post-War Challenges Scotty saw the SCE through the Gateways crisis and the reconstruction efforts around the Federation following the war. (Gateways series; Star Trek: Corps of Engineers series) In 2377, Scotty was part of a covert mission to the Watraii homeworld aboard the to rescue the captive Admiral Pavel Chekov. (Vulcan's Soul book two, Exiles) In 2379, Scotty volunteered to be a part of an inspection team reviewing the crew of the Enterprise-E, fearing that Starfleet's choices for the other inspectors were dubious at best. ( ) 25th Century In the year 2422, the Montgomery Scott Engineering Sciences Building opened on the grounds of Starfleet Academy on the date of Scotty's 200th birthday. Scotty himself was present, and cut the ribbon. ( ) Relatives He also has a great grand daughter that was present in the Exomorph Crisis in 2380 and who used the very same technique that saved his life on the Dyson sphere; namely by storing a person's pattern in a transporter buffer. Whether he has had any contact with her is unknown. ( ) Alternate Versions Related articles * Aberdeen Solution * Katarina Scott External link * Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery